Nick Bateman
Nicholas "Nick" Bateman is a housemate from Big Brother 1 and Ultimate Big Brother. Profile Nick grew up in Kent with his four sisters. He was educated at a boarding school in Kent for five years and then at the private Gordonstoun School near Elgin in Scotland at the same time as the Earl of Wessex. He decided not to go to university but instead went travelling round the world for three years, spending sometime as a fruit packer in Australia, and on his return he worked in the City of London for nine years as a broker for the Willis Group from 1991. Nick comes from a large family with six sisters (including one set of triplets) and two brothers. His mother re-married when he was very young after his real father had died. He lived a bachelor lifestyle with his three other flatmates in South West London. His dream would be presenting a travel/sports show on TV. He has a tattoo of a scorpion on his right arm to represent his Zodiac sign. Nick dislikes door to door salesmen, traffic jams, Quiche, Semolina, Welsh rarebit, early episodes of Bod, busy tube trains and committee members of Fulham FC. however he does like Chinese, Pasta and Thai foods. His favourite songs are The loneliness of the speed of silence by Nancy Griffiths, Hotel California by The Eagles, American Pie by Don McClean and Still the same by Bog Seager. His worst holiday was in Gambia where he lost his luggage, hated the dirty sea water and saw a dead body on the beach. His last holiday was with an ex-girlfriend to Dubai and his most memorable holiday was with six friends in a villa in Spain Big Brother 1 .]] Nick was popular among his fellow housemates, and was the only contestant not to receive a single eviction nomination. However, he also showed a duplicitous side, staying on good terms with everyone whilst scheming to get certain housemates evicted. This went largely unnoticed by the group, but attracted lots of attention in the British media, who quickly christened him "Nasty Nick". At one point, ''The Sun newspaper tried to drop leaflets over the house urging the other housemates to evict him. He told the group that his young fiancee had been killed in a car crash in Australia, which he later admitted to Melanie was a lie. He also claimed to have been in the Territorial Army. On Day 35, Nick's antics finally came to light and his housemates, led by Craig, angrily confronted him. Craig and Darren discovered that Nick had been writing the names of housemates on pieces of paper and showing them to other housemates in an attempt to influence nominations. Nick tearfully went into the Diary Room to confess. Big Brother deemed this a serious rule violation and Nick was ejected from the house the same day, though he did make his peace with the others before leaving. Nick returned on the final day, and presented eventual winner Craig with his £70,000 prizemoney. Nominations History Ultimate Big Brother On Day 7, after receiving four nominations from his fellow housemates, Nick was nominated for eviction. He survived the public vote on Day 11. On Day 13, after receiving three nominations from his fellow housemates, Nick was nominated for the second consecutive week. He survived the double-eviction on Day 16. Nick finished the series in fifth place with 5.27% of the public vote, and left the House on Day 18. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After his departure from the show, Nick enjoyed reasonable media exposure and attended many show-business parties and premieres. He went on to present the television show Trust Me and appeared on BBC2's "Email weekend" and Film Four's "Double Take". He wrote a book entitled Nasty Nick: How to be a Right Bastard. He has also featured in the reality television series Back to Reality and in Big Brother Panto. Later, he featured as the narrator in a stage production of The Rocky Horror Show. He has spoken at both the Cambridge Union and Oxford Union and has worked as an after dinner speaker. In recent times, however, he has opted to step out of the public limelight to concentrate on writing. He currently holds a Private Pilot's Licence as well as Racing car Licence. Bateman has enjoyed some success as a freelance writer and as a social commentator. He has also trained at the BBC in Single Camera Director as well Camera operation and Avid Editing. In 2011, Bateman and his magazine fashion stylist wife Lynnette Peck Bateman opened an online vintage fashion boutique called Lovely's Vintage Emporium. Bateman now presents a radio show on 107.8 Academy FM (2011) in Kent every Sunday from 10am to 2pm. Bateman has appeared in Panto on several occasions. In the immediate aftermath of Big Brother, he appeared at the Theatre Royal Lincoln in Jack and the Beanstalk. He returned to Panto for 2011 playing Baron Fleshcreep in Jack and the Beanstalk at the Granville Theatre Ramsgate. He also played an ugly sister in Cinderella in Skegness at Christmas 2012. Gallery Nick2.jpg|Nick enters the Big Brother 1 House Nick1.jpg|Nick talking to Big Brother in the Big Brother 1 Diary Room Nick3.jpg|Nick leaves the Big Brother 1 House Nick4.jpg|Nick enters the Big Brother Panto House Nick5.jpg|Nick enters the Ultimate Big Brother House Nick6.jpg|Nick sitting in the Ultimate Big Brother living area Trivia *Nick was the first ever housemate to leave the Big Brother House having received no nominations. **Nick was the only Big Brother 1 housemate not to receive a single nomination. *Nick was the first ever person to be removed from the Big Brother House. **Thus far, Nick is the only ever housemate to be removed from the House due to influencing other housemates' nominations. **Due to Nick, the rules of Big Brother were changed. ***Housemates were no longer permitted to talk in code in any way, shape or form. ***Housemates were not permitted to use any form of writing implement, unless instructed to do so by Big Brother. **Nick was the only Big Brother 1 housemate to be removed from the House. ***Nick was the only Big Brother 1 housemate not to leave the House by either being evicted from the House or by winning the series. **After his ejection from the House, Nick was replaced by Claire Strutton. *At the age of 32, Nick was the oldest male Big Brother 1 housemate. **Nick was the second youngest housemate overall in that series. *Due to the controversy surrounding him, Nick was given the infamous name of "Nasty Nick". *Nick and Melanie Hill are the only two housemates from Big Brother 1 to be a housemate on a future series of Big Brother. **Nick is the only ever male Big Brother 1 housemate to be a housemate on a future series. *Nick played the role of "Baron Hardup" in Big Brother Panto. *In 2009, Nick was due to take part in a task celebrating ten years of Big Brother during Big Brother 10. However, due to a pay dispute, he pulled out and was later replaced by Craig Phillips. *Nick was one of the fifteen former housemates chosen to feature in the official Ultimate Big Brother promotion poster. **Nick and Craig were the only two housemates from Big Brother 1 to feature on the poster. *Nick was the only Ultimate Big Brother housemate to be ejected from a previous series of Big Brother. **Nick was the only housemate to reach the Final of Ultimate Big Brother having not reached the Final of their original series. *After receiving eight nominations, Nick received the second highest number of nominations in Ultimate Big Brother. *In Ultimate Big Brother, Nick was the only housemate to face the public vote more than once. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 1 Housemate Category:Ejectee Category:Big Brother Panto Housemate Category:Ultimate Big Brother Housemate Category:Finalist Category:Male Housemate